Hunter x le Parrain
by the4elements
Summary: Gon et Kirua ont été envoyés en mission sur Terre mais à présent, leur mission est finie et il ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux avant sept ans. Heureusement, Sonny les recueillent.
1. Chapitre 1: ce que Gon a fait

Chapitre 1 : Ce que Gon a fait.

Kirua portait Gon sur son dos. Il était épuisé, ils avaient eu un terrible combat contre deux mages et avaient été gravement blessés. Il n'était même pas sûr que Gon allait survivre, il avait été blessé trop de fois au cours de ces deux dernières années. Kirua se rappelait du combat : un des mages avait le pouvoir des démons et le pouvoir de l'eau, et l'autre, l'ombre et le feu, des pouvoir paradoxaux qui le rendaient encore plus puissants. Kirua avait su depuis le début que ce serait une bataille très dure, mais Gon ne voulait pas fuir.

« Si jamais Gon se réveille, il pourrait regretter son refus de s'enfuir, pensa Kirua en se rappelant de la terrible chose qui était arrivée à Gon pour la première fois. Je ne peux toujours pas croire ce qui s'est passé … Si les rôles avaient été inversés, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant du tout, mais Gon … C'est juste impossible, il ne pourra pas vivre avec ça … J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à accomplir cette mission … Merde, je suis entrain de perdre trop de sang, je dois vite trouver un hôpital … En tout cas, ce qui s'est passé aurait pu arriver tant qu'on était dans l'armée. L'armée, hein … Et je pensais que me retirer de l'assassinat professionnel me garderait de tuer des gens. Ce genre de guerre est terrible, on tue plus de gens que dans une guerre de gang, pour des raisons aussi stupides, si elles ne le sont pas plus des civils se font tuer aussi, et tout cela est légal. »

Il ria et pensa : « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je verrais les meurtres d'un si mauvais œil. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui me serait arrivé si Irumi apprenait toutes les idées que j'ai en tête maintenant … ». À la pensée de son grand frère, Kirua trembla.

« Mon esprit n'est plus très clair, c'est flippant … , pensa Kirua. Un homme vient vers moi, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pff … Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, on va crever dans tous les cas … ».

 _Deux ans plus tôt._

Gon Freecss et Kirua Zaoldyeck étaient entrain d'écouter Netero leur expliquer le chakra de dragon.

« Il y a quatre principaux types de pouvoir, expliqua Netero, et ils viennent tous des dragons : espace-temps, démon, psychokinésie, et ombre. Les types secondaires sont les cinq éléments de chakra : eau, vent, foudre, feu et terre. Il y en a encore au moins un millier d'autres mais ceux-là sont les plus importants. Sur Terre, vous ne serez pas capables d'utiliser le Nen, mais si vous avez un de ces pouvoirs, vous pourrez utiliser le chakra de dragon. »

Il s'arrêta, voyant que les deux garçons avaient l'air étonné, et dit : « Je sais que c'est assez bizarre mais la Terre a une particularité qui restreint l'aura humaine. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, car je ne saurais pas répondre correctement. »

Il continua : « Rappelez-vous de n'utiliser le chakra de dragon seulement sur des personnes qui l'ont en eux, il y a une loi qui dit que le chakra doit être un secret que seuls les utilisateurs potentiels ou non du chakra ont le droit de connaître.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Kirua.

_ Car le comité qui à énoncé cette loi suppose que la révélation de ces pouvoirs au monde entier créerait des divisions entre les personnes et la société est déjà assez divisée comme ça, répondit Netero. Je vais tester votre chakra je ne pense pas qu'il soit probable que ayez un des types majeurs alors n'espérez pas trop. Gon, donne-moi ta main. » Il réfléchit. « Nature et vent ! Ton tour Kirua … Nuit et foudre ! Ce sont de bons résultats et si vous combinez vos pouvoirs à vous deux, votre potentiel sera proche de celui d'une personne dont le pouvoir est espace-temps. »

Gon parla pour la première fois : « Nous devons aller nous entrainer tout de suite ! »

_Attends Gon, répondit Kirua. Netero, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? À propos de notre mission ?

_Actuellement, les Terriens sont en guerre. Certains des Terriens qui ont les pouvoirs dont je vous ai parlés pensent qu'ils devraient informer le monde entier au sujet du chakra de dragon, et cela serait un désastre. Donc vous devez aider l'armée du chakra et combattre ces criminels, répondit Netero.

_Nous acceptons la mission, dit Gon sans plus penser. Allons nous entraîner, Kirua ! »

Un mois plus tard ils furent capables de maîtriser leurs pouvoir ; un an plus tard ils avaient gagné plusieurs batailles et perdus des amis à la guerre ; et durant les derniers mois ils avaient du combattre des personnes de haut grade. Leurs ennemis avaient fini par promettre de ne pas briser la Règle.

Maintenant, leur mission était finie. Mais deux amis de quelqu'un que Kirua avait tué les avaient trouvées et avaient essayé de se débarrasser d'eux ; et après un long et terrible combat, Gon perdit le contrôle et fit quelque chose dont on ne se serait jamais attendu de sa part. Juste avant qu'il perde conscience, il tua ses ennemis. Il avait tué deux hommes qui essayaient de venger leur ami. Kirua était choqué, mais ce qui aller arriver aux deux Hunters durant les prochaines années allait être d'un beaucoup plus grand calibre.

Maintenant, voyant un homme marcher vers eux, Kirua pensait qu'ils allaient mourir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de se qui aller se passer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Sonny rencontre Kirua et Gon

Chapitre 2 : Sonny rencontre Kirua et Gon.

Sonny Corleone marchait le long de la rue menant à sa maison à Long Island il avait eu une journée fatigante : il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Clemenza, puis Tessio , il avait du choisir un cadeau pour le mariage de sa sœur Connie ; et il commencer à se faire tard. « J'espère que cette guerre ne va pas tarder à se finir, comme ça ma sœur aura un joyeux mariage. La guerre depuis déjà quatre ans aux in the Etats-Unis et elle s'est finie il y a des mois en Europe, mais Papa croit que ça ne va pas durer plus longtemps. Dieu sait si le vieux a raison … » pensa Sonny mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait jamais douté d'un seul mot que son père dirait, pas même pour une seconde, c'était juste hors de question.

En marchant en cette douce soirée d'août, il fut surpris par la vue d'un garçons aux cheveux blancs qui marchait avec peine en portant in garçon inconscient hbillé tout en vert, sur son dos.

« Ces gamins sont probablement des orphelins. » pensa-t-il tristement en se rappelant du jour où il avait amené Tom Hagen, son frère adoptif, à sa maison. Sonny marcha vers eux.

« Hé, gamin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à Kirua. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs le fixa longuement et trébucha, mais Sonny le rattrapa ainsi que Gon, et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vous deux ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Il était apparent que les deux enfants étaient blessés, mais avec le peu de lumière, personne n'aurait pu voir comment ils avaient été blessés.

Kirua réussit à marmonner : « K… Ki… Ki… Kill… », et perdit conscience. Sonny porta les deux enfants et sentit un liquide chaud, les garçons saignaient. Il se dirigea vers sa maison, mit les enfants dans des lits et appela un docteur.

Au même moment sur Kukuru Mountain, Silva Zaoldyeck, un chef de famille d'assassins, se demandait s'il devait appelait Irumi, son fils ainé, et discuter de son problème. Son problème était que depuis deux ans maintenant, son troisième fils Kirua, à qui il avait donné le droit de ne pas être un assassin, n'avait pas seulement quitté le pays, mais la planète, pour aider les Terriens dans leur guerre stupide ; et il ne pouvait pas permettre cela. De plus, l'atmosphère de la Terre avait une particularité bien connue qui restreignait beaucoup l'aura humaine et cela voulait dire que Kirua ne serait pas capable de se protéger. Silva maudissait le jour où Kirua était devenu Hunter. Il décida d'appeler Irumi.

« Que veux-tu de moi, père ? demanda Irumi d'un ton impassif.

_ Je m'inquiète de ton petit frère Kirua, et j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui, répondit Silva.

_Où est-il ?

_Sur Terre. »

Irumi réfléchit pendant un moment et répondit : « OK. »


	3. Chapter 3 : Irumi vs Kathryn

Chapitre 3 : Irumi vs Kathryn.

Irumi avait quitté la chambre de son père, quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment était la Terre. Il retourna dans la chambre de son père et demanda : « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de la Terre ? »

_ Tu ne peux pas utiliser le Nen, répondit Silva. Mais tu peux utiliser le chakra de dragon. Vient avec moi dans la forêt, je vais t'expliquer. »

Ils partirent dans la forêt. Silva lui expliqua les plusieurs types de chakra de dragon. Puis, il le testa et vit que ses pouvoirs étaient la nuit et l'eau.

« Normalement, expliqua-t-il, tu devrais être capable de trouver comment utiliser ton chakra de dragon en utilisant ton Gyo. Tout ce que tu auras à faire après ça sera de t'habituer à ce genre de chakra et de trouver quelles techniques tu pourrais utiliser. les techniques d'éléments de chakra sont celles que les ninjas utilisent. La planète sur laquelle sont ces ninjas et très proche de la nôtre. Tu pourrais prendre une fusée et aller sur cette planète et demander à un des professeurs ninja de t'entraîner. Mais tu devras t'entraîner tout seul pour l'autre pouvoir que tu as.

_ Je pense que je vais juste prendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

_ OK. Irumi, durant toute ta vie, je t'ai appris à faire tes propres règles et ignorer celles que la loi a énoncées. Mais juste pour cette fois, j'aimerais que tu obéisse à cette règle : n'utilises pas le chakra de dragon sur les gens qui ne l'ont pas en eux. »

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Irumi.

_ Officiellement, le comité qui a créé cette loi dit que c'est pour éviter de créer des divisions, mais la vérité est que l'utilisation du dragon de chakra sur quelqu'un qui n'a pas de chakra en lui ou elle crée une explosion d'un kilomètre et demi à la ronde. Il garde la vraie raison secrète car ils ont peur que les terroristes utilisent cette particularité.

_ OK. Mais comment se fait-il que les gens obéissent à cette règle ? L'excuse est stupide.

_ Quelqu'un a désobéi une fois, et ça a fini par une explosion alors les gens ont supposé que le comité avait fait exploser cette personne, répondit Silva.

« OK ».

Irumi quitta Kukuru Mountain et alla dans une bibliothèque pour lire un livre à propos du chakra, mais il a dû montrer sa carte de Hunter pour avoir accès au livre.

Silva pensa : « Et bien, c'était un énorme mensonge, et il l'a cru. Le comité n'a jamais menti à propos de la règle et l'explosion n'a jamais eu lieu. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais capable de lui mentir. De toute façon, les techniques d'assassinat on plus d'effet que le chakra de dragon si on veut tuer des gens qui n'ont pas de chakra en eux, donc ce ne sera pas un problème s'il obéit à la Règle. Mais ça reste une bonne chose qu'il ait appris à utiliser le chakra de dragon, parce qu'il pourrait avoir à combattre Kiru. »

Irumi était assis à la bibliothèque, entrain de lire le livre :

 _Les_ _techniques d'eau :_ _vague_ _pluie_ _Suiton Rasengan (une version du Rasengan utilisant de l'eau)_ _glace coupante_ _pistolet à eau; Daibakufu no jutsu Suiryudan no jutsu_ _Sujin heki_ _Suiton daibakuryu Suiro no jutsu Kirigakure no jutsu._

 _« C'est ennuyant, pensa-t-il. Je vais juste trouver quelqu'un à combattre et inventer quelques techniques. »_

 _Il rendit le livre à la bibliothécaire et quitta la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'il fut dans la rue, il utilisa le Gyo pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un capable d'utiliser chakra de dragon. Il vit une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ trente ans et son regard était très fier et puissant. « Elle à l'air d'être une personne intéressante à tuer » pensa Irumi. Il alla vers elle et lui demanda : « Voudrais-tu venir dans la forêt avec moi pour qu'on se batte ? Je viens d'apprendre à maitriser le chakra de dragon et je dois m'entrainer._

 __Pourqoui pas, répondit-elle avec un soirire hautain, sans être méchante our autant. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

 __Gitarakuru, répondit-il. Et toi ?_

 __Kathryn. »_

 _Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la forêt et se positionnèrent face à face. Irumi compta jusqu'à trois et sauta dan,s un arbre. Puis, il sentit la brise effleurer sa peau, et avant qu'il puisse réaliser que c'était le pouvoir de Kathryn, la brise s'était changée en une tornade qui le fit tomber de son arbre. Son cerveau était entrain de bouilloner masis il ne savais pas quoi faire._

 _Il fut jeté contre un mur et vit la femme courant vers lui avec un Rasengan. Et la seconde avant qu'elle l'ait frappé, il trouva quoi faire. « L'attraction exercée par la Lune peut être plus forte que le vent, et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est créer de l'eau et utiliser le pouvoir de la Lune et puisqu'il y a une tornade, l'eau restera là ou elle est au lieu de bouger puis, je pourrais la geler et la changer en mur de glace, et là je serai capable de me battre pour de vrai. » pensa-t-il. Il fit toute c'est chose, et après qu'il ait été touché par le Rasengan, il y avait déjà un mur de glace les entourant._

 _« Ne pense pas que tu puisses m'avoir en combat à mains nues » pensa Kathryn en créant un autre Rasengan. Elle frappa Irumi avec le Rasengan, et Irumi répondit avec un autre Rasengan. Il essaya d'inonder l'endroit mais elle créa une bulle lui permettant de respirer sous l'eau alors il fit disparaître l'eau._

 _Irumi fit un kunai de glace._

 _Kathryn fut surprise, « Il est entrain d'essayer de me tuer. Très bien dans ce cas, je le tuerai. »_

 _Il essaya de la poignarder avec le couteau mais elle s'en empara, et transféra son chakra de vent à l'intérieur, pour qu'il soit plus coupant. Elle essaya de poignarder Irumi au cœur mais le kunai alla dans son épaule à la place._

 _Puis, vit un changement dans les yeux d'Irumi._ _Il voulait vraiment la tuer._ _Elle sentit de la force émerger de lui, et elle commençait à avoir peur de lui. Il fabriqua des aiguilles de glace, et les jeta sur elle sans la tuer. La douleur qu'elle éprouva était insupportable, mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à rester debout et essayer une dernière attaque._ _Dans le pire des cas, cela les tueraient tous les deux._ _Elle créa toutes sortes de vent avec toutes sortes de directions différentes et de températures différentes. Le mur de glace explosa._

 _La dernière chose que Kathryn vit fut Irumi, sanglant, marchant vers elle avec peine, et la poignardant avec un kunai de glace._

 _Irumi resta là debout pour un moment._ _Il se sentait bizarre, il avait pris plaisir d'une manière différente cette fois. D'une manière qui le faisait aussi se sentir triste._

 _Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que pour quelques minutes de sa vie, il avait aimé quelqu'un._

 _Il alla à l'hôpital pour se soigner avant d'aller sur Terre._


End file.
